The talent show (Highschool marker)
by Rent-Fanfictions
Summary: It's Roger's first big gig, the highschool talent show. Mark is by his side the whole way, and something more inevitably develops. Highschool AU. Mark/Roger


"Roger, you're freaking out over nothing! you're gonna do fine tonight, I promise!" Seventeen year old Mark Cohen tried reasoning, following his Eighteen year old best friend around as he paced.

"How the fuck do you know that? What if a string breaks? what if I just don't know what to do? it's my first gig Mark, this shit's important to me!" The taller blonde ran a hand through his short, gelled hair, and sighed,

"Yeah, but Rog.. it's just gonna be at the school talent show… it's not like you're on broadway or-" he was cut off with a glare from the other, and he offered a nervous smile.

"I just… I dont know… you'll be there tonight, won't you?" Roger asked, his gaze softening. Mark nodded quickly.

"O-of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world, dude…"

Roger smiled, pulling him into a headlock, and tussling his hair lovingly.

"Youre such a fucking dork… gimme a hand with my stuff, would ya? I gotta walk down there…" Mark nodded quickly, blushing, and smoothing down his own blonde tufts before scurrying after him.

Sure enough, later on, Roger was pacing backstage in their high school auditorium, glancing around, and chewing his nails. He was two acts away from going on, and where the hell was Mark? he looked over at his drummer and bass player who were tuning their instruments.

Suddenly, his blond burst through the backstage hallway doors, bolting to Roger, and nearly tackling him. Roger caught him before he could fall, though.

"Mark! where have you been?!" Mark coughed, trying to get his breath back.

"M-oms…. c-ar…. stalled… had… t-o… r-un… h-ere…"

Roger's eyes went wide. "Mark, you live almost thirteen miles away… how are you not dead right now?"

Mark looked away. "Couldn't… miss… this…"

"Roger! we're on!" called his drummer, and he turned back to Mark, who smiled, and gave him a thumbs up. The smaller man took his hand, gave it a squeeze, and breathed a "Good luck.." before he stepped out onto the stage, guitar in hand.

Downing a bottle of water, Mark stayed behind the curtain, a full side view of Roger in front of him. He took out his camera quickly, beginning to record. Boy, He looked nervous. Half the school was out there, so he had every right to be. As his drummer started, they began to play, and Roger started to sing.

Mark's jaw fell. Sure, he had heard Roger sing before, but tonight he just… was /amazing/. By the end of their act, the whole auditorium was screaming, mostly the girls, and Roger was beaming on stage. Mark hadn't ever seen him this happy. At that moment, he couldn't be more proud, either.

After they bowed, and went to the other side of the stage, Mark watched them put down their instruments. Roger went behind the curtain, and saw Mark waiting in the backstage hallway. He ran towards him at full speed, and stole the smaller man into his arms, laughing, and spinning him around. Mark let out a squeak of shock, but quickly began giggling himself, wrapping his legs around Roger's waist, and clinging to the older blonde tightly.

Roger leaned against the wall, still keeping Mark in his grasp, and looking up at the filmmaker. They were both blushing, and giggling, and nothing could ruin this for them.

"Mark, I can't believe it! they loved us! they really loved us!" Mark smoothed some of Roger's hair, reflecting a wide grin.

"I know! you guys were amazing! jesus, Rog! i'm so proud of you!" Mark hugged him tightly once more.

Once he pulled away, he kept his hands on the sides of Roger's face, gazing at his brilliant green eyes. He felt his cheeks get hot as it finally clicked. His band mates must think they're dating, and to Mark, that really didn't seem like a bad thing.

"Seriously though, you were really-" Mark was cut off as he suddenly found Roger's lips pressed against his own. He froze, his eyes bugging out a little. Once he realized that it was /Roger/ kissing him though, he relaxed, and returned it roughly, tangling his fingers in the guitarist's hair.

After about three minutes, they had to break for air, and Mark finally stood on solid ground again, but was nonetheless, still pressed against the taller blonde.

"Sleep at my place tonight?" Roger asked, gripping Mark's hand tightly as they began to walk out of the school together.

"Wouldnt want to be anywhere else, rockstar…" teased Mark, leaning his head on Rog's shoulder.

Ah, yes. He wouldn't mind sporting the title of Roger's boyfriend at all.


End file.
